


Perfect

by stacy_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Sam, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The brothers are not related in this fic.  I wrote this story late one night a few years ago.  I just never released it.  It’s much shorter than I usually write and ends a bit differently than one might expect.</p><p>Story finally completed in January 2015.</p><p>This story was written for Prompt # 63: "Masterpiece" from the 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The brothers are not related in this fic. I wrote this story late one night a few years ago. I just never released it. It’s much shorter than I usually write and ends a bit differently than one might expect.
> 
> Story finally completed in January 2015.
> 
> This story was written for Prompt # 63: "Masterpiece" from the 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community.

She’s beautiful, perfect. She’s so very _perfect_. I could spend hours gazing at her, simply just watching her. She looks so peaceful, so calm. She’s as beautiful in rest as she is when awake. Her hair is splayed out above her, around her, surrounding her head like a golden halo. The strands catch and shimmer in the light making her appear almost ethereal. She’s so still, lying prone, soft lashes caressing pale cheeks. She appears as if she’s dreaming her arms resting at her sides. She’s dressed in a light blue negligee; see thru in all the right places while still permitting her a bit of modesty. Her legs are bare from mid-thigh down, long, smooth, pale and perfect. She has very fair skin, which makes her all the more ethereal. Her eyes are blue, a vivid blue, lips just the right amount of plumpness for kissing. She’s lying on a bed of crimson, spread out around her, dark and moist. It blossoms out continuing to slowly paint the floor. I smile softly then approach lowering beside her I press my fingers to my lips before pressing them to hers. I whisper a soft goodbye before placing a red rose upon her chest then exit her room. I walk with confidence feeling euphoric and happy. I set her free. She’s now free. Her soul is saved making her absolutely perfect. My work here is done. It’s time to move on, for there is much more yet to be done.

I spend days driving from one state to another looking, searching for that perfect someone, one who is in desperate need to be set free. As I pull into a gas station and shut off the car I fill the tank with gas, pay and then use the bathroom. As I exit my eyes are drawn to the rumbling of a Chevy Impala. I watch the driver licking my lips and shuffling oddly as I become aware that I’m hard. My gaze settles on him, watches him. His hair is cut military style, cropped close to his ears, a darker shade of blonde, but it shimmers in the light much like hers did. I watch as he fills the tank before heading inside to pay and deliberately place myself casually by the door. When he exits I arrange a minor collision that has him immediately drawing his head up and offering a hesitant smile as he apologizes, but all I see are those eyes, vivid green, as green as hers were blue. His eyelashes are soft like hers, his face beautiful like hers and his lips are full. I run my eyes approvingly up and down his frame noticing that his legs are long and lanky like hers, no doubt just as beautiful. As he excuses himself I bite my lip and watch him go. Once he’s in his vehicle I follow him. He soon pulls into a hotel parking lot, and I watch him climb out before entering. He approaches the front desk, exchanges a few words then reemerges. I watch as he approaches a room and enters knowing that he’s the one. He’s perfect, absolutely _perfect_ , and tonight…tonight I’ll set him free.


End file.
